In general, at present there are many methods for a computer system to receive an input. For example, a keyboard, mouse, rollerball, joystick, touchpad and touchscreen may be used to interact with and command elements of a computer system. Likewise, there are instruments that associate audio feedback with touch input such as a keyboard and drum machine. Currently the preferred method of interaction with present smart phones and tablets is through touch and gestures. This system presents advantages over prior mouse and external keyboard applications. However, this present popular interaction technique presents a problem for blind, visually impaired and distracted users, whom cannot see graphics presented on a display. For instance, initially knowing the orientation and location of items on a screen, learning “shapes”, and general touchscreen interaction are not intuitive. What is needed is a natural intuitive interaction system and method. Also, an interaction method providing feedback, such as self-reaffirming audio feedback is needed.